1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sampling and analysing equipment for use in systems for receiving raw materials, in particular biological materials for delivery in a mixed or a processed condition in smaller portions or delivering materials in mixed or processing condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In WO/89/11090 is already described the advantages of using an automatic sampling equipment already described, from which samples of newly received materials can be rapidly transferred to a central analysing station, wherein the single samples are quickly analysed, thus enabling a quality determination of the new materials as a basis for a correct accounting in view of the qualities as well as for a rapid adjustment of processing or mixing conditions, should the new materials exhibit changed properties, regarding their content of fat, water or protein. A typical relevant application in preparation of fodder mixtures for livestock.
The equipment disclosed in the aforementioned WO publication is relatively expensive, and it is well applicable in large applications. In practice it is not suited for use in smaller applications, where it is an economical burden to arrange for automatic samplers and a pneumatic conveyor system between the sampling system and the analysing equipment. At least to a certain extent it is fully acceptable to manually carry the samples to the analysing equipment with the latter being simplified.